The TMGR's Soundtrack 1
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: The TMGR sing some songs i like. Their way, not a Turtle tot fic they're 15 years old in this one. no songs are mine Guest Starring the TMNT
1. Popular By Mindy & May

Popular

By Miranda & MayFlower Retriever (May's the oldest of the Retriever Sister Quadlets)

Mindy:  
(Spoken)  
May, now that you like a boy, i've decided to make you my new project!

May:  
(Spoken)  
you really don't have to do that...

Mindy:  
(Spoken)  
i know, that's what makes me so nice!

(Sung)  
whenever i see someone less fortunate than i,  
and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than i?  
my tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
and when someone needs a makeover,  
i simply have to take over!  
i know i know exactly what they need!

and even in your case,  
though it's the toughest case i've yet to face,  
don't worry, i'm determined to succeed!  
follow my lead,  
and yes indeed, you will be...

POPULAR! you're gonna be popular!  
i'll teach you the propper ploys,  
when you talk to boys,  
little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!  
i'll show you what shoes to wear!  
how to fix your hair!  
everthing that really counts to be...

POPULAR! i'll help you be popular!  
you'll hang with the right cohorts,  
you'll be good at sports,  
know the slang you've got to know.  
so let's start,  
'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
think of it as personality dialysis,  
now that i've chosen to become a  
pal, a sister and advisor,  
there's nobody wiser!  
not when it comes to...

POPULAR! i know about popular.  
and with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be,  
instead of dreary who you were...uh, are.  
there's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming popular... lar...

la la, la la!  
we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!

when i see depressing creatures,  
with unprepossessing features,  
i remind them on their own behalf  
to - think - of  
celebrated heads of state,  
or specially great communicators!  
did they have brains or knowledge?  
don't make me laugh!

they were POPULAR!  
please! it's all about popular.  
it's not about aptitude,  
it's the way you're viewed,  
so it's very shrewd to be,  
very very popular like ME!

(Spoken)  
why, miss May, look at you. you're beautiful!

May:  
(Spoken)  
i, i have to go...

Mindy:  
(Spoken)  
you're welcome...

(Sung)  
and though you protest,  
your disinterest,  
i know clandestinly,  
you're gonna' grin and bear it!  
you're new found popularity!  
ah!

la la, la la!  
you'll be popular!  
just not quite as popular as ME! 


	2. Susie Can't Be Tamed

I Can't Be Tamed

By Susie Retriever (her sisters are the Chorus)

(Verse 1)  
For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day  
'Cuz I'm hot like that  
Every guy, everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection,  
I always get a ten  
'Cuz I'm built like that

(Hook)  
I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

(Chorus)  
I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed  
I can't can't, I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed,  
I can't be be, I can't be tamed

(Verse 2)  
If there is a question about my intentions I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to turn into a shell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this  
We can make some magic  
I'm wrong like that

(Hook)  
I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

(Chorus)  
I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed  
I can't can't, I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed,  
I can't be be, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's in my DNA  
Don't change me (x4)  
(I can't be tamed)

(Hook)  
I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

(Chorus)  
I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed  
I can't can't, I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed,  
I can't be be, I can't be tamed


	3. This is me Penelly,Donnie,Raph and Leo

This Is Me

By Penelope and guest stars Donatello,Rapheal and Leonardo

Penelly: I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world, What I've got to say  
But I have this dream, Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time, to let you know  
To let you know  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, Shine on me  
Now I've found, who i am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
(Talking)  
Donnie: that's the song  
Leo: so that must be the girl  
Raph: ya think?  
Penelly: Do you know what it's like?  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life, when you're a shining star  
Even though it seems, like its to far away  
I have to believe, in myself  
It's the only way  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Donnie: You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I got to find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Both: I got to find you  
Penelly: This is real, this is me  
Both: I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
Yeah

Penelly: This is me, Ohhh  
Donnie: You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you

Penelly: This is me  
Donnie:You're the voice I here inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
Both: Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me


	4. Strut By TMGR & Leo

Strut

By The TMGR (They are also doing the Chorus)& Leonardo (Let's say Leo learned Spanish)

Susie:You can breath in the music the city makes  
Mindy:move by the rythm the gypsies play  
May:deep inside it comes alive

Penelly:there is a whisper that feeds the soul  
May:words so beautiful like a spanish rose  
Mindy:till you hypnotize thats when you arrive

[intrumental break}

[chorus]  
You got to strut like you mean it  
Free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it  
Come on, come on.  
Get up when you feel it  
It's your chance to shine  
Strut like you mean it  
Come on, come on, come on, yeah.  
Oh, oh, oh, yeah.

Susie:Pounding the pavement, kickin through the streets  
Penelly:so wonder like picso in the Barcelona heat  
Mindy:passion is the fasion and life is poetry  
May:welcome to another world  
where every heart can beat(ow,ow)

TMGR:in a different tempo  
there's never a wrong one  
May:(never a wrong one(never a wrong one))  
TMGR:building to a crecendo  
May:you know the journeys just begun (ah,ah,ah)

[chorus]

hey feel the flow  
when you just can't move no more(no more)  
the city wants to show(aha) you something(something),something (something)  
a heart unfolds(unfolds) that you would never know (never know)  
barcelona's soul(uh) says something (something)good is coming,  
its coming, yeah  
everybody knows that something good is coming on

[chorus]

you got to strut...

Leo:Bienvenidas esto es mi sueno  
TMGR:Come on, come on, get up!  
Leo:Siganme y descubre mi Barcelona  
TMGR:Stand! Come on, come on!  
Leo:Bienvenidas esto es mi sueno  
TMGR:Come on, come on... [fading] 


	5. Mindy & Mikey Are Superstars

I Am a SuperStar

By Miranda & Michelangelo

Mindy: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

Got many money honey, I'm a superstar,  
My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?  
I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar,  
Everybody knows me, Right from near.

Both:I got a plane (I got a plane)  
I love the fame (I love the fame)  
You know my name (You know my name) And I just want you to know.

Mindy: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
Mikey:  
I got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar,  
I really like to party, Am I cool or what?  
I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar,  
Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are.  
Both:  
I got a plane (I got a plane)  
I love the fame (I love the fame)  
You know my name (You know my name)  
And I just want you to know.  
Mindy:  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

I got fortune, I got fame,  
Love it when you say my name.  
Love to party, I am naughty,  
Prettier than everybody!  
Mikey:  
I got muscles, I'm a stud,  
Jealous people kiss my butt,  
I'm so fly I'll make you cry,  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Mindy:  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.


	6. Sailor Song By Rapheal & Susan

The Sailor Song

By Susan & Rapheal

Raph: So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Susie: Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic

Raph:Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of fun-appealing  
Susie: Come, let us sing the sailor-song

Raph: So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Susie: Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your Heine

Raph:Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of fun-appealing  
Susie:Come, let us sing the sailor-song

Raph:So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Susie:Now, let's fight!  
Raph:Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife!  
Susie:eik!

Raph:Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of fun-appealing  
Susie:Come, let us sing the sailor-song

Raph:So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Raph:I'm king of the world! woohoo!  
Susie: Wow, this was great!  
Raph:Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship

Raph:So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you... Yeah!


	7. Wizard of Oz By Penelly & Donnie

Wizard of Oz

By Penelope & Donatello

Penelly:Do you believe in magic?

Penelly:Just like the story 'bout the Wizard of Oz  
I have a wish to be a very special girl  
I really really wanna know so much  
So tell me are you the Wizard of Oz?  
Will you take me to the land of Oz  
Donnie:Yes, I will, come on (Let's go then)  
Penelly:But that's your house, and not the land of Oz  
Donnie:But this is much more fun (Really)  
Penelly:You can be my wizard  
But don't tell anyone  
Repeat (Penelly)  
Penelly:Wizard, wizard  
Will you be my wizard?  
Penelly:I am searching for the magic land  
Donnie:Follow me, my girl (Okay)  
Penelly:Do you have to touch me with your magic hands  
Donnie:It's part of the ritual (Hey, hands off, Mister)  
Penelly:Listen to the wizard  
And you'll be magical  
Repeat (Penelly)  
(Love you)  
Penelly:Wizard, wizard  
Will you be my wizard?  
Donnie:Ho ho ho ho ho  
Welcome to the land of Oz  
Penelly:Is this the land of Oz?  
Wow! It's so beautiful  
It's magical  
Wizard, wizard  
Will you be my wizard?  
(Excuse me, which way to fly?)  
Wizard, wizard  
Will you be my wizard?  
(Shh, it's a secret!)  
Repeat (Penelly)  
Wizard, wizard  
I have a wish to be, be, be  
Be, be, be  
Wizard, wizard  
So tell me are you the Wizard of Oz  
Tell me are you the Wizard of Oz  
Donnie:(Of course I am)


	8. Leo & May as Tarzan & Jane

Tarzan & Jane

By Leonardo & Mayflower ( I know Leo Does not have hair)

Leo:Deep in the jungle,  
in the land of adventure, lives Tarzan  
May:Oo-ee-oo-ee..  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant  
Leo:My name is Tarzan, I am Jungle-man  
May:The tree-top swinger from jungle-land  
Leo:Come, baby come, I will take you for a swing  
May:Let's go honey, I'm tingling  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
He's really cute and his hair is long  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song  
Oo-ee-oo-ee..  
Leo:I am Tarzan from jungle, you can be my friend  
May:Oo-ee-oo-ee..  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant  
Leo:When you touch me, I feel funny  
May:I feel it too when you're touching me  
Leo:Come to my tree-house, to my party  
May:Yes, I'll go if you carry me  
Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise  
He's really cute and his hair is nice  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song  
...(see above)  
Leo:Go cheetah, get banana  
Hey monkey, get funky  
When I am dancing, I feel funky  
May:Why do you keep ignoring me?  
Leo:Tarzan is here, come kiss me baby  
May:Oochie coochie, kiss me tenderly  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
He's really cute and his hair is long  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song  
...(see above)  
Leo:And so they got funky, but will Tarzan have Jane?  
Stay tuned to find out!

I think listening to people who sing these songs can Really help you image the TMNT characters singing them but, still keeping reading the songs if you're reading The Soundtrack.


	9. Crush requested

Crush

By MayFlower (and her sisters are the Chorus)  
May:Come here stranger  
Come and dance with me  
Listen life changer  
Don't fret take a chance with me  
When you move like that, I can just fall  
In love with you (in love with you)  
You think I'm speeding  
That's until you see  
I wasn't I was leading the future for you nd me  
And when you move like that I can just fall  
In love with you (in love with you)

_[Chorus]_  
Close your eyes and move  
Please don't think, just groove  
Please, do that for me  
Let them know, you're my baby

May:Speechless, enchanted, when I see you baby  
Reachless romantic, just keep dancing baby  
When you move like that, I could just fall in love you  
Ooo keep climbing, make your mark in here  
Your eyes keep shining though it's dark in here  
And when you move like that I can just fall  
In love with you (in love with you)

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
It's weird I know but somehow I know  
I've been handed you, you've been handed me  
It's like some fantasy  
I like you, I want you  
Dance with me, forever and ever

May:You're undecided you wanna mingle more  
Your face just brightens when you think of me it's yours  
And when you smile like that I can just fall, in love with you (in love with you)  
Seems like the world suspects something baby  
And they should pinch themselves cause thay ain't dreaming baby  
And when we get like that the whole world would just fall in love too (in love too)

it was requested by Siren81(if I'm right)

i think this is the song.


	10. My Oh My requested

My Oh My

By Miranda (singing it for fun) & Mikey

Mindy:My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?  
If you were my King...

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my,do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

Little princess in a terrible mess  
A kingdom alone, but no love to confess  
Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse  
Runs like a spirit by the castle walls

Mikey:Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'  
Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'  
My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'  
I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way...

Mindy:My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

If you were my King, I would be your queen...  
If you were my King, I would be your queen...

Mystery deep in the royal heart  
Crying at night, I wanna be apart  
Prince, oh prince, are you really sincere?  
Bet you one day you're gonna disappear

Mikey:Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'  
Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'  
My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'  
I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way...

Mindy:My oh my... Ohh  
My oh my... Ohh  
My oh my... Ohh

MY OH MY!

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

If you were my King, I would be your queen...  
If you were my King, I would be your queen...

Another request from Siren81.


	11. I Like By May To Leo requested

I like

By Mayflower to Leonardo

May:Sun down, Friday night,  
Uptown city lights,  
Here I go start it out,  
I like,  
Dressed up out the door  
So darn ready for one night maybe more,  
I like, I like,  
With strobe light hot corse dirty minds  
When you cross my way,  
I like, I like,  
Just you and I touch at first sight,  
And the world around us wont stop turning to night,  
I like, I like,  
I'm losing control right now and I feel its right,  
I like, I like,  
Were caught in this moment I wont let you go,  
And the world around us wont stop turning to night,  
I like, I like, I like,i like,  
Hey there pure star lets go way to far come a little closer  
I like,  
Heart flips up and down,  
Dancing on sleezy ground,  
Betcha want to get it on,  
I like, I like,  
You've got me down right electrified,  
Don't stop the rides,  
I like I like,  
Just you and i,  
Here and now what a night  
I, i, i, and the world around us wont stop turning to night,  
I like, I like,  
I'm losing control right now and I feel its right,  
I like, I like,  
Were caught in this moment I wont let you go,  
And the world around us wont stop turning to night,  
I like, I like, I like,i like,  
Dance all night don't stop the music,  
I like I cant refuse it,  
Dance all night don't stop the music,  
I like I cant refuse it  
And the world around us wont stop turning to night,  
I like, I like,  
I'm losing control right now and I feel its right,  
I like, I like,  
Were caught in this moment  
I wont let you go  
And the world around us wont stop turning to night,  
I like, I like, I like, I like, I like 

3rd request by Siren81


	12. May's Reflection

Reflection

By Mayflower

May: look at me,  
I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter  
can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
now I see,  
that if I were truly to be myself,it would break my familys heart,  
who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me  
why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I tried  
when will my reflection show who I am inside

how I pray,  
that a time will come I can free myself, and meet their expectations  
on that day,  
I'll discover someway to free myself, and to make my family proud  
they want a docile lamb, no one knows who I am  
must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
must I pretend that I'm someone else, for all time  
when will my reflection show who I am inside?  
when will my reflection show who I am inside


	13. Perfectly By Penelope

Perfectly

By Penelope (a message for Miranda,but still sang for fun)

Penelly: I like who I am  
But I guess you don"t  
I think that I can  
But you think I won't  
Amount to anything at all

If you love me,  
You sure show it strange  
Is there anything that you would want to change?  
I can't be your paper doll.

I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack  
Every chip,  
Every dent  
Every little mistake,  
I wanna be perfect  
Just like you,  
But there's only so much that a girl can do  
When I look in the mirror,  
It makes sense to me,  
Perfectly  
Perfectly

I like worn out shoes  
You like high heels, and fantasies  
But I'm what's real  
I guess you could say  
The shoe don't fit  
Maybe I'm from Venus  
You're from mars  
My imperfections are what they are  
I guess one of us must deal, with it

I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah  
I wanna be perfect,  
Just like you  
But there's only so much,  
That a girl can do  
When I look,  
In the mirror,  
What I see,  
Makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly  
Oh, perfectly

I try to fit  
In the mold  
That you make  
But I'm tired of playing  
This little charade

I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah  
I wanna be perfect,  
Just like you  
But there's only so much,  
That a girl can do  
When I look,  
In the mirror,  
What I see  
Makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly 


	14. Mindy is Bleeding for Love

Bleeding for love

By Miranda (sang this for fun)

Mindy:Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen

But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love


	15. The TMGR & TMNT Rock

We Rock

By The TMGR & TMNT

All: Cause we rock  
We rock, we rock on  
We rock, we rock on

Verse 1  
Come as you are  
You're a superstar  
World in your pocket and you know it  
You can feel that beat  
Running through your feet  
Heart's racing fast, you're rock and rolling  
All that you need is the music to take you to some other place where You know you belong

Chorus  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice following our dreams  
Cause We rock,  
We rock, we rock, we rock on  
nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
the louder we go well the better we sound  
cause we rock  
We rock we rock we rock on

(We rock, we rock, we rock on. We rock, we rock, we rock on.

Verse 2  
We're finally letting go, losing all control.  
We won't stop ourselves 'cus we love it.  
We're not afraid to be everything you see.  
No more hiding out we're gonna own it.  
All that you need is the music to take you to some other place where you know you belong.

Chorus

Bridge  
We got the music in our souls  
And it's the thing we want the most  
It picks us up when we fall down  
And turns our world around  
We rock (Camp rock)  
We rock, we rock on  
Everyday and every night  
We rock (Camp rock)  
We rock, we rock on  
It's all we wanna do in life

Chorus  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice followin our dreams  
Cause we rock  
We rock, we rock, we rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go well the better we sound  
Cus we rock  
We rock we rock we rock on

Chorus  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice followin our dreams  
We rock (we rock)  
We rock we rock we rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go well the better we sound (we sound)  
We rock  
We rock we rock we rock on  
We rock, we rock, we rock on.  
We rock, we rock.  
CAMP ROCK!


	16. Susan is a Real Wild Child

Real Wild Child

By Susan ( sang for fun)

I'm a Real Wild Child!

Well I'm just outta school  
Like I'm real real cool  
Gotta dance like a fool  
Got the message that I gotta be  
A wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child

Gonna meet all my friends  
Gonna have ourselves a ball  
Gonna tell my friends  
Gonna tell them all  
That im a wild one  
Oohh yeah I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep 'em movin wild  
Gotta keep a swingin baby  
I'm a real wild child

I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep 'em movin wild  
Gotta keep a swingin baby  
I'm a real wild child

Well, I'm a real wild one  
An' I like a wild fun  
In a world gone crazy  
Everything seems hazy  
I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child

I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep em movin wild  
Gotta keep a swingin baby  
I'm a real wild child

I'm a real wild child

I'm gonna break it loose  
Gonna keep it wild  
I'm a real wild child

I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child

I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child


	17. On The Outside Looking In By Penelly

On Outside The Looking In

By Penelope (Sang for fun)

Penelly:You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

_[Chorus:]_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

_[Chorus:]_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

_[Chorus (x2):]_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in


	18. Mindy is Too Cool for you

Too Cool

By Miranda (sang for fun)

Mindy: I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I my lead, you wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are?  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are?  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
And they got it all  
While others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call

That's the difference between you and me obviously  
I'm a natural, I'm the real deal  
I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

Too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you


	19. Susan is a Survivor

Survivor

By Susan (Sang for fun)

(Verse 1)  
Susie: Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

(Verse 2)  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

(Bridge)  
I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
Cause my momma told me better than that.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)

After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).


	20. The Party's Just Begun Summer Tribute

The Party's Just Begun

By The TMGR ( For The Summer)

(ALL)  
HEY  
LET'S GO

(May)  
Hey!

(Penelly)  
TMGR's

(Mindy)  
unh,unh

(Sue)  
Yeah

(May)  
Come on yall

(Penelly)  
Everybody get up

(all)  
Here we go

(May)  
Start the party up  
Hit the groove  
Celebrate is what we're here to do

(Sue)  
Crank the music  
Now's the time

(all)  
All of us are here tonight

(Penelly)  
Something new, we're  
Movin on  
We've been thinking 'bout it all year long

(Mindy)  
Got the right moves, TMGR girls  
Here we go gonna rock the world

[Chorus:]  
Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun

(Mindy)  
I know you feelin' this  
Put your hands up if you feelin' this

(May)  
I'm feelin it girl

(Mindy)  
I know you feelin' this

(Penelly)  
Everybody get up here we go

(May)  
Everybody now make some noise  
All the girls and all the boys

(Sue)  
Don't you know we got it going on  
All together we belong

(Penelly)  
Fun to be young  
That's the truth  
Looking good with a new attitude

(Mindy)  
Turn the party out  
Time to shine  
TMGR style we're doing it right

(Chorus:)  
Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun

(Penelly)  
Come on

(all)  
We can do anything everything we wanna  
Finally we get the chance  
Everybody wanna celebrate (celebrate)  
Let the party never end (ohh whoa)  
Ready for the summer holiday (holiday)  
Anticipatin what's ahead  
Now we're better than we've ever been( ever been)  
You know we do it right  
Acapella now bring it in (yeah, yeah)

(Penelly & Sue)  
Come on girls, one more time

(all)  
Chillin' out  
Break it down  
That's the way we do it now  
Attitude in the groove  
Getting into something new  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Future looking good to me  
All together raise your hands  
Time to party, time to dance

( yeah , yeah, yeah, ohhh yeah)  
(come on)

(all)  
Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun 


	21. TMGR Sisters

TMGR Sisters

By The TMGR

May: Theres a time when we all choose  
Penelly: To either quit Sue: or follow through  
May: To just loose faith  
Sue: Or trust your heart  
To somehow lead you through the dark  
May: We're not the only ones Penelly: who's dreamin'  
Mindy: And who needs help to carry on  
All:We might get lonely but we're not alone

_[Guitar Solo]_

_[Chorus:]_  
All: Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
We're TMGR girls TMGR sisters

_[Verse 2:]_  
Sue: Gotta do what we gotta do  
Penelly: Got the brains, got the power and we speak the truth  
Mindy: We're from everywhere all around the world  
Sue: So ya best respect the TMGR girls  
Penelly: Dancing, singing from our birth  
Working hard for what we deserve  
Mindy: Trying not to break the rules  
All: 'Cause mama didn't raise no fools  
It may seem we're only dreaming  
May: And we need help to carry on  
Its good to know we're not alone

_[Chorus:]_  
All: Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
Believe it mister  
We're TMGR girls TMGR sisters

_[Bridge:]_  
May: Someone's always there behind  
All: To catch us if we fall

_[Chorus:]_  
All: Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change

May: Believe it mister  
We're TMGR girls TMGR sisters


	22. Penelly is the Girl Next Door

Girl Next Door

By Penelope (sang for fun even if Miranda needs to learn)

Penelly: Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...


	23. Susie is Dangerously In Love

Dangerously In Love

By Susan

Susan: I love you.

Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the sea  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and messed up world.

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me.

And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side.

Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you.

Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love.


	24. Mindy is a Rich Girl

Rich Girl

By Miranda

Mindy: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

[2x]

If I was a rich girl (na, na...)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring

I'd buy everything

Clean out Vivienne Westwood

In my Galliano gown

No, wouldn't just have one hood

A Hollywood mansion if I could

Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

If I was rich girl (na, na...)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)

Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue

I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)

Love, Angel, Music, Baby

Hurry up and come and save me

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

[Susan]

Come together all over the world

From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls

What, it's all love

What, give it up

What (shouldn't matter 4x), what

Come together all over the world

From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls

What, it's all love

What, give it up

What (shouldn't matter 4x)

What happened to my life

Turned upside down

Chicks that blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round

(Original track and ting, mmm)

You know you can't buy these things (no)

See Miranda and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish

People, you know who I am

Mindy: Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked

I hope you can all keep up

We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top

Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love

If I was rich girl (na, na...)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

[3x]


	25. Mindy & Mikey Just Dance

Just Dance

By Miranda & Michelanglo

Mindy: Red One  
Konvict  
Gaga

I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

_[Chorus:]_  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

_[Chorus]_

_[Mikey]_  
When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.

And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty i can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.

_[Chorus]_

Mindy: Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.

Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)

_[Chorus]_


	26. Please Don't Stop The Music By May

Don't Stop the Music

By Mayflower

May: Please don't stop the music (4x)

It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into to music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa (5x)

Please don't stop the music (2x)

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa

Please don't stop the music

Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Please don't stop the music


	27. Penelly's not gonna write Don a song

Love Song

By Penelly (for fun)

Penelly: Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today 


	28. Forever to Bleed By Sue

Forever to Bleed

By Susie (sang for fun)

You're all alone and I did this  
I've got no one else to blame  
You didn't know, I was a risk  
And it's such a crying shame  
How you gave me all of you  
And wanted nothing else from me  
But to make some time for you  
But all I made you was lonely

I couldn't see  
But now I know  
That I acted selfishly  
I shoulda known  
That I let you down  
Caused you so much misery  
Forever to bleed  
Forever to bleed  
Forever to bleed  
Forever to bleed  
Forever to bleed

I shoulda been there  
I shoulda been there  
I shoulda been there  
I shoulda been there

All of the times  
You used to cry  
Because I would let you down  
I'm losing time  
I shoulda tried  
A little more to be around  
But I didn't know that you were hurting  
I was just to blind  
Only thing I know for certain  
Another you I'll never find

I couldn't see  
But now I know  
That I acted selfishly  
I shoulda known  
That I let you down  
Caused you so much misery  
Forever to bleed  
Forever to bleed  
Forever to bleed  
Foerver to bleed  
Forever to bleed

I shoulda been there  
I shoulda been there  
I shoulda been there  
I shoulda been there

I'm through with regret  
I'm gonna tip and soak myself in misery  
Now in yo life  
I'll take more time  
No more yearning without me  
But it hurts to think of you all by yo self  
But now I see  
And I apologize for all the times  
I left you home waiting for me!

I couldn't see  
But now I know  
That I acted selfishly  
I shoulda known  
That I let you down  
Caused you so much misery  
Forever to bleed  
Forever to bleed  
Forever to bleed  
Foerver to bleed  
Forever to bleed

I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)  
I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)  
I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)  
I'm gonna be there

I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)  
I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)  
I'm gonna be there (I'm gonna be there)  
I'm gonna be there

Uh oh uh oh uh oh uh ohhhhhhhh


	29. Last Rose of Summer By May

Last Rose of Summer

By May (sang for fun)

'Tis the last rose of summer left blooming alone  
All her lovely companions are faded and gone  
No flower of her kindred, no rosebud is nigh  
To reflect back her blushes and give sigh for sigh

I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stem  
Since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them  
Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed  
Where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead

So soon may I follow when friendships decay  
And from love's shining circle the gems drop away  
When true hearts lie withered and fond ones are flown  
Oh who would inhabit this bleak world alone?  
This bleak world alone


	30. Sue's Crazy Possessive

Crazy Possessive

By: Sue

I think I'm crazy, I think I'm going out of my mind  
Call me crazy, I thought I saw you touching my guy  
Are you crazy, maybe I should take you outside and show you crazy  
Ooh I got your crazy…

A little hazy, maybe I'm just losing my mind  
I think your shady, I know that you've been calling my guy  
Are you crazy, now I'm gonna take you outside and show you crazy  
Ooh I got you crazy…

CH:  
Call my man again and I'm a Mess you up, and I'm a Mess you up, and I'm Mess you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a Mess you up, and I'm a Mess you up…  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend

Verse 2:  
Call me crazy, but every time that I turn around  
You're on my baby, ooh but I'm his lady  
Am I possessive, just because I'm claiming what's mine  
You're crossing the line

Why are you constantly calling him up  
To pick you up  
Let me know now  
How can you call me your best friend  
Then turn around secretly text him  
You call me crazy  
Ooh I got your crazy

CH:  
Call my man again and I'm a Mess you up, and I'm a Mess you up, and I'm Mess you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a Mess you up, and I'm a Mess you up…  
Call my man again and I'm a Mess you up, and I'm a Mess you up, and I'm Mess you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a Mess you up, and I'm a Mess you up…  
And then you call me your best frie nd  
And then you call me your best friend

Bridge:  
They call me crazy, they say I'm crazy  
(I know you are, but what am I? I know you are but what am I?)  
They call me crazy, I think I'm crazy  
(I know you are, but what am I? I know you are but what am I?)  
Ooh I got your crazy!

* * *

Penelly: Um.. Sue saw May talking to Raph and thinks May is trying to steal Raph.

May: But he just asked me what to get for Sue for their date next week.

Mindy: We know, But Sue doesn't Know.


	31. Sue Won't Say Shes in Love

I Won't Say I'm in Love

By: Sue featuring Her sisters

All: I Won't Say I'm In Love

Susan: If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that

May: Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

Susan: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Penelly: You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
Susan: It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! Ooooh oooh

Penelly: You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?

Susan: Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Mindy: Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love

Susan: You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Mindy:Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
Susan: The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
May: You'er doing flips read our lips you're in love

Susan: You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Penelly: Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

Susan: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Mindy: Give up, give in  
May: Check the grin, you're in love!  
Susan: The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

Susan: Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love

Susan: Sha la la la la la...(sigh)

* * *

Rapheal: Sue, I Love ya,too. But, I was just asking May what you would like on our date next week.

May: I told you he did Sue, Besides I love Leo, not Raph.

Sue: fine... Sorry May for thinking you were trying to Steal Raph. And Sorry to you, too, Raph.

Raph: Thanks Sue

*Leo comes in*

Leo: So, Fixed the problem?

May: Yes

Leo: *Sighs* Finally... It's been going on for hours.


	32. Mindy is a Society Girl

Society Girl

Mindy

Society girl, society girl

Livin it up in her high-fashioned world  
She's got a full dance card and a debutant dress  
The boys all wanna know her cause she's the best  
Theres nothin but fun in her world  
Society girl

Do you want to dance with her?  
Well, wait your turn  
There's so many others waiting  
You should have asked her sooner  
Well, live and learn  
She has her choice of who she'll be dating

Oh yeah  
Society girl, society girl  
Livin it up in her high-fashioned world  
She's got a full dance card and a debutant dress  
The boys all wanna know her cause she's the best  
Theres nothin but fun in her world  
Society girl  
Society girl  
Society girl

* * *

Mindy: This Sonic Underground song is one of my themes.

Susie: Yeah, This song belongs to Sonic Underground.

Mindy: I know

Susie: I wasn't telling you that STUPID!

Mindy: ohh...

May: *Sighs* Susan...


	33. Girl Power By TMGR

Girl Power

By: TMGR

* * *

Another funny quote

**Leonardo**: Watch the graham crackers!

* * *

[Chorus]  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star.  
You better stand up if you know just who you are.  
Never give up. Never stay down.  
Girl power. Girl power.  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star.  
You better stand up if you know just who you are.  
Never give up cause you've come too far.  
Girl power.  
Girl power.

[May]  
I've made mistakes before  
But I know I"m not perfect  
It's okay cause who could ever be.

[Penelly]  
As long as I give my best  
It won't matter what no one says  
Cause deep down in my heart  
I've got the power to make it all happen.  
Yeah.

[Chorus]

[Sue]  
At times I may just feel like  
My back is to the wall  
I hold my head up high  
And keep standing tall.

[Mindy]  
I know that my back is covered.  
Because we have each other  
And we're down for whatever  
If you hear me throw your hands up.

[Chorus]

[TMGR]  
Sometimes life may get you down  
But you better hold your ground  
Can't nobody live your life but you  
Stay true to who you are  
And the ways are in your heart  
Your heart.  
Your heart.

[TMGR]  
Throw you hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up.  
Cause you've come too far.  
Girl power.  
Girl power.

* * *

May: We really have Girl Power, right girls?

Sue: Yeah

Mindy: It is true

Penelly: None of these songs we sang are ours

May: Time to accept request

Sue: But not stupid songs like Katy Perry's IKAG

Mindy: Yeah that song is not us


	34. Disturbia By TMGR

**Disturbia**

**By The TMGR**

**1st Halloween Song**

What's wrong with me?

Why do I feel like this?

I'm going crazy now

Sue: No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started

Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it

On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it

Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

Penelly: It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you

A disease of the mind, it can control you

It's too close for comfort

Mindy: Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

May: Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light

Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?

Disturbia, ain?t used to what you like

Disturbia, disturbia

Sue: Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me

Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring

I gotta get out or figure this stuff out

It's too close for comfort, oh

Penelly: It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you

A disease of the mind it can control you

I feel like a monster, oh

Mindy: Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

May: Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light

Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?

Disturbia, ain't used to what you like

Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Mindy: Release me from this curse I'm in

Trying to maintain but I'm struggling

If you can't go-o-o

I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

May: Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

Penelly: Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light

Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?

Disturbia, ain't used to what you like

Disturbia, disturbia


	35. Halloween By TMGR

**Halloween **

_**Based on a Nightmare each girl had.**_

Mindy: Hello?  
Nightmare Shredder: Remember me?  
Penelly: Who's there?  
Nightmare Shredder: I've got your number  
Mindy: Oh no, no  
Nightmare Shredder: I'm back to haunt you  
May: No, stay away  
Nightmare Shredder: Ha ha ha ha ha

Sue: It's Friday night  
So creepy outside  
It's is thundering and lightning  
There's nobody home  
Cause We're all alone  
It's scary and it's frightening

Penelly: The sound of shoes  
A shadow that moves  
Something odd is tic tac ticking  
Someone's in here  
I'm so full of fear  
The telephone is ringing

Nightmare Shredder: Now I can see you  
May: Oh no, please no  
Nightmare Shredder: Now I can touch you  
Mindy: Oh god, please go  
Nightmare Shredder: I am right here now  
Oh please, tell us where  
Nightmare Shredder: Ha ha ha ha  
May: We're in a nightmare  
Nightmare Shredder: You better run  
I'm back to haunt you down

Penelly: Halloween, in the dead of the night, hear us scream  
Nightmare Shredder: I'm coming, I'm coming  
Penelly: Halloween, is the fear that we fight, in our dream  
TMGR: Keep running, keep running

Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running

Sue: Heck broke out  
On this Friday night  
Zombies passing deadly  
Our Candyman, from Bountyland  
Is coming here to get us

Nightmare Shredder: Now I can see you  
May: Oh no, please no  
Nightmare Shredder: Now I can touch you  
Mindy: Oh god, please go  
Nightmare Shredder:I am right here now  
May: Oh please tell us where  
Nightmare Shredder: Ha ha ha ha  
May: We're in a nightmare  
Nightmare Shredder: You better run  
I'm back to haunt you down

Sue: Halloween, in the dead of the night, hear us scream  
Nightmare Shredder: I'm coming, I'm coming  
Halloween, is the fear that we fight, in our dream  
TMGR: Keep running, keep running

Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running

Nightmare Shredder: It's squeaking and creaking  
I move silent in the night, hahahahaha  
Could be the boy from next-door  
You'll never guess my disguise  
Hahahahaha!

Kids and children fight  
Pumpkin and candlelight  
You might be the fearsome one at Junior High  
Tonight!

May: Halloween, in the dead of the night, hear us scream  
Nightmare Shredder: I'm coming, I'm coming  
Penelly: Halloween, is the fear that we fight, in our dream  
TMGR: Keep running, keep running  
Mindy: Halloween...

TMGR: Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running

Ahhhhhhh!

_**Note: Jr high part is part of the song**_

**TMGR: No Songs are ours.**


	36. Rockin' around the Christmas tree Late

**Rockin' around the Christmas tree**

**By TMGR**

**May: **Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop,  
**Mindy:** Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
Every couple tries to stop,  
**Penelly:** Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring,  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
And we'll do some caroling.

**May: **You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly",  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday,  
Everyone dancin' merrily,  
In the new old-fashioned way.

Interlude

**Sue: **You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly",  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday,  
Everyone dancin' merrily,  
In the new old-fashioned way 


End file.
